Fallen Angel
by Raphaela-San
Summary: BlaiseDraco, kein Lemon, Dark, Romance, Violence... Blaise träumt von jenem Tag, der sein Leben für immer verändert hat und sein Glück am seidenen Faden hing. Was wenn Erinnerungen zurückkommen, wird jemand da sein um die Tränen hinfortzuküssen? Happy End
1. Sterne im Winter

Hey

Wow, also, dieses Plotbunny hat mich wirklich überfallen... Es ist meine erste Draco/Blaise... eigentlich mag ich das Paaring ganz gern g

**Gewidmet ist diese Story Listle**, weil sie mich erst auf dieses Paaring gebracht hat und man so wahnsinnig geil RPG playen kann mit ihr!

Disclamer: Keine der Personen gehört mir und ich bekomme auch kein Geld dafür, dass ich dieses Zeug schreibe...

Warnigns: Dark, Romance, Gewalt

Die Story ist aus Blaise Sicht geschrieben! Sie spielt im Sommer nach dem 6. Band. Ach ja, noch etwas, ich stelle mir Blaise nicht vor, wie J.K es tut... sry...

**Sterne im Winter**

Nein, bitte, tut ihm nicht weh, nicht ihm, allen, mir, aber nicht ihm...

Schweißnass erwachte ich aus meinen dunklen Träumen, rieb mir über die Augen, wollte die Bilder verscheuchen, die immer noch vor meinen Augen tanzten. Mein Atem geht schnell, über mein Gesicht rinnt kalter Schweiß, Angst lässt mich erzittern.

Dennoch will ich wieder zurück, zurück in den Traum.

Ich war an kalte Ketten gefesselt, spürte sie kühl an meinen wunden Handgelenken. Es war die dritte Nacht, nach drei Tagen, die die Hölle auf Erden für mich neu definiert hatten.

Dies ist leider kein Traum, er war nur Erinnerung daran... Erinnerung an die Hölle, die mir doch wie der Himmel vorkommt.

Zwischen all dem Blut, dem Staub, den Schreien, warst du, ein Engel, hell, rein, wunderschön.

Ein Bild hat sich klarer in meinen Geist gebrannt, als alle Anderen. Warum ausgerechnet dieses? Wegen seiner fantastischen Grausamkeit? Wegen der süßen Traurigkeit?

Du lagst da, auf dem Rücken, deine Arme wie Flügel ausgebreitet, nach Atem ringend, obwohl es dir eine Qual war. Deine Rippen waren gebrochen, zumindest ein paar davon und dein Hals war rau von hunderten von Schreien.

Dein Haar, wie lang es geworden war, viel mir in diesem Augenblick auf, war um deinen Kopf gebreitet wie ein Heiligenschein.

Die Tränen auf deinen Wagen glitzerten wie Sterne, die perfekte Ergänzung zu deinen Augen. Sie erinnern mich an einen Sonntagmorgen im Winter, ehe die Sonne aufgeht, in jenen Momenten, da die Kälte ins Fleisch schneidet und die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Dunkelheit noch einmal mit voller Wucht über den müden Geist hereinrollt. Wenn man seinen Blick dann dem Osten zuwendet, sieht man die Sterne von einem wundervollen Grau umhüllt. Das selbe Grau haben deine Augen... wunderschön.

Deine Haut, so blass wie die einer teuren Porzellanpuppe und früher ebenso makellos, ist voller Blut, roter Striemen, blauer Blutergüsse. Und dennoch, ich finde dich dadurch nur noch schöner.

Verdammt, ich sehe, wie verzweifelt du bist, kann es in deinen Augen lesen, ihr Blick ist leer, du siehst in die Nacht, in die Dunkelheit und siehst sie ja doch nicht. Wo du jetzt wohl bist?

Vielleicht in einem kleinen Haus am Meer, vor dem eine große Eiche steht? Scheint die Sonne? Bist du draußen im Garten? Hörst du das Lachen deiner Kinder?

Ich höre es, es ist meine Flucht, mein Glück. Sie können es mir nicht nehmen, auch wenn sie alles Andere schon haben.

Doch nein, halt, eines können sie mir noch nehmen, das Schlimmste von allem. Dich.

Oder haben sie das schon? Du bist nicht mehr hier. Nur noch dein Körper ist es. Der Körper, den ich so viele Jahre im Stillen begehrt habe, nach dem jede Faser meines Seins rief. Jetzt ist es mir egal. Es ist dein Geist den ich will und dein Herz, doch... was wenn es dafür zu spät ist!

Haben sie dich gebrochen?

Lebst du, oder exstierst du nur noch? Ich bete, das dem nicht so ist.

Beten... ich habe nie gebetet, nicht bis vor drei Nächten.

Man muss es nicht lernen, keine Formeln oder Gebete sind dazu nötig, dein Herz weiß was es tun muss.

Passiert ist dennoch nichts. Ich habe gefleht, deine Schreie mögen enden, deine Tränen versiegen, doch nichts dergleichen passierte.

Und trotzdem kann ich nicht anders, als weiterzubeten, die Götter oder was auch immer zu bitten, sie mögen dich verschonen.

Nehmt ihn mir nicht weg, bitte.

Da. Schritte.

Langsam, schwach, drehe ich meinen Kopf. Da steht er. Luzifer, die rechte Hand des Teufels. Er ist grausam schön und dir so ähnlich. Sein langes blondes Haar, die feingliedrigen Finger, die eiskalten absolut erbarmungslosen Augen und ja, das verächtliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, machen ihn einfach nur perfekt. Er ist wirklich eine Porzellanpuppe, in ihm schlägt kein Herz. Seine Stimme jagt mir Schauer über den Rücken, vor Angst, aber da ist mehr. So viel mehr. Sie ist so weich, wie Seide, ich glaube, diese Stimme könnte einem zu allem bringen, wenn sie nur lange genug auf einen einreden würde. Aber damit, hält er sich nicht auf. Seine Hände, die so zärtlich aussehen und es bestimmt auch sein können, sind es, die ihm verschaffen was er will.

Er kommt näher. Zu mir. Ja, komm zu mir, mein schöner Tod, denn das wirst du doch sein, nicht wahr?  
Komm zu mir, lass ihn in Frieden. Nimm mir alles, meinen Geist, mein Herz und meine Seele, damit du seine nicht mehr brauchst. Doch du bist unersättlich, nicht wahr? Du willst uns Beide, bis wir tot sind, oder es zumindest unser Verstand ist.

Deine kalte Hand fasst an mein Kinn, zieht es nach oben, zwingt mich dich anzusehen.

Ja, deine Schönheit könnte einem wirklich den Atem rauben, doch im Moment ist es die Angst.

„Hast du dich entschieden?"

Wie kalt deine Stimme ist, wie Eis, wie die tiefsten Tiefen des Meeres.

„Nein..."

Meine eigene Stimme ist rau, heißer und hat jeglichen Klang schon lange verloren.

Er sieht mich noch eine Weile an. Ich glaube, ich ertrinke in den kalten Augen, ist das mein Tod?

Nein, er ist es nicht... noch nicht...

Er lässt mein Kinn los, seiner Stütze beraubt, sinkt mein Kopf wieder auf meine Brust. Ich bin zu schwach ihn hochzuhalten.

Dann sind sie wieder da, die Schreie, deine Schreie. Sie zerfetzen mein Herz, immer wieder, es blutet, es kann nicht mehr.

Ihr Engel, hört ihr den nicht die Schreie, des Euren, wollt ihr ihm nicht helfen, er leidet... hört ihr es denn nicht? Seid ihr taub wie die Götter?

Könnt auch ihr die Gebete der Menschen nicht hören?

Dann, plötzlich, verebben die Schreie.

Mein Kopf schnellt in die Höhe, ich zittere.

Du liegst da, immer noch wie zuvor, deine Muskeln waren selbst zu schwach dazu sich im Schmerz anzuspannen.

Doch was mir Angst macht, ist nicht, das du dich nicht bewegst.

Es sind deine Augen.

Die Sonne ist aufgegangen, die Sterne, erloschen.

Und ich? Ich sehne mich nach meinem kalten Wintermorgen, der dir doch so ähnlich ist.

The End?

Hmm... um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte da noch einen Epilog am PC... den gibt's aber nur, wenn ich mindestens EIN Kommie bekomme... und je mehr Kommies es gibt, desto schneller...


	2. Living Darkness

Tja, hier ist also der zweite Teil der Story Ich muss sagen, ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten... das Happy End musste sein, war ja auch von Anfang an so geplant!  
Hoffentlich gefällt es euch...

Disclamer: J.K alles, ich nichts... nicht mal Geld...

Living darkness...

Ich schluchze trocken auf, noch immer bricht mir die Erinnerung das Herz, noch immer, sehe ich deine Augen vor mir... ohne Ausdruck... ohne Leben...

Mein Körper zittert... noch nach all diesen Jahren... warum kann ich nicht vergessen? Was habe ich getan?  
Viel, zu viel.

Tränen, kalt, klar, wie die Tautropfen des Schnees im Frühling, laufen meine Wangen hinab.

Ich kann sie nicht aufhalten, ich will sie nicht aufhalten. Sind nicht sie das Zeichen, dass ich ein Mensch bin? Was könnte mehr die Präsenz des Lebens beweisen als Tränen?

Mein Geist sehnt sich nach Kälte, will sich meinem Herz anpassen, verabscheut die Wärme des Bettes.

Ich will leiden, leiden wie du es getan hast.

Warum?  
Weil Schmerz etwas heroisches an sich hat?

Weil er der unweigerliche Beweis dafür ist, das wir noch leben?  
Weil ich dir im Leid nahe sein kann?  
Ich weiß es nicht...

Was ich weiß ist nur, dass jede einzelne Faser nach dem brennenden Gefühl schreit, das wahrer Schmerz verursacht.

Hart kralle ich meine Finger in meine eigenen Arme.

Genussvoll schließe ich die Augen, seufze leise auf.

Es ist nicht viel von jener sinnesraubenden Droge, die viele doch so scheuen, nicht genug um mein Verlangen zu stillen, aber... es wird besser.

Mein Atem geht immer noch schnell, als wäre ich gerannt, als hätte ich versucht, vor etwas zu fliehen.

Doch das habe ich doch auch, das tue ich doch auch. Ich fliehe vor jenen Nächten, in denen die Sonne den Schnee schmolz.

Ich schließe die Augen, sehe ich dich vor mir. Dein alabasterfaberner Körper, mit Blut bedeckt, dein Haar zerzaust, die rosaroten Lippen aufgesprungen...

Ein atemberaubendes Bild.

Es schneidet tief in mein Herz, treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.

Ein lauter Schrei dringt aus meinem Mund, ein Versuch, die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben, den Schmerz von damals von mir zu stoßen, vergebens.

Ich kann nicht aufhören, es ist so befreiend.

Dann plötzlich, spüre ich Finger.

Finger, die meine Lippen nur hauchzart berühren, mich dennoch zum Verstummen bringen.

„Alles ist gut"

Die Stimme ist so zart. Wie das Lied einer Mutter, die ihr Kind in den Schlaf singt, ebenso gefühlvoll, ebenso melancholisch.

Nein, nichts ist gut, wie könnte jemals wieder irgendetwas gut sein, nach jenem grausamen Sonnenaufgang, der mir meine Dämmerung raubte?

Zumindest, schreit dies mein Verstand.

Mein Herz gibt nach, glaubt den so sanft gehauchten Worten, schlägt schneller bei dem heißen Atem an meinem Ohr.

Hände schlingen sich um meine Brust, ziehen mich leicht nach hinten, an den Körper zu dem sie gehören.

„Es war nur ein Traum..."

Wieder diese Stimme, die ich so sehr liebe, der mein Herz so blind gehorcht, ihr so sehr ergeben ist.

Ich spüre die Wärme meines Verführers, der mein Herz immer wieder aufs neue zu verblenden mag, an meinem Rücken, spüre, wie sie durch meinen ganzen Körper dringt.

„Ich liebe dich..."

Da, wieder Tränen, wieder auf meinen Wangen, doch dieses mal, begleitet von einem Lächeln.

Mein Blick wandert zu den Händen, die begonnen haben, kleine Kreise auf meiner Brust zu ziehen, was mich gelegentlich leicht aufseufzen lässt.

Er schweift über die perfekten Fingernägel, die zierlichen Knöchel, hin zu der blassen Innenseite des linken Unterarms.

Dort ist es, schwarz, kalt, böse. Das Dunkle Mal.

Zumindest, ist es das für viele.

Für mich ist es mehr, sehr viel mehr.

Hoffnung. Rettung. Erlösung. Glück. Eine zweite Chance

Auch ich trage es, hielt die Hand meines bezaubernden Verführers, als ich einwilligte. Auch seine Hand zitterte.

Ich bereue es nicht, egal wie oft ich morden muss, egal wie oft ich Unschuldige foltern muss.

Das Leben eines Engels, muss teuer bezahlt werden.

„Ich liebe dich auch... Draco...", flüstere ich leise.

Es war nicht richtig, es war nicht gut, aber... was kümmert mich das?

Er lebt, er ist bei mir, wir sind glücklich.

Mein Wintermorgen ist zurück, doch die Dunkelheit hat ihren Schrecken verloren.

Wir sind ein Teil von ihr.

Ich und mein gefallener Engel...

End

So, geschafft... und... war es gut! Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wie ihr es fandet, da ich mir in meinem Stil noch nicht sehr sicher bin und auch nicht weiß in wiefern er sich gut ließt... Auf jeden Fall, will ich eure ehrliche Meinung (Bin auch bei Flames oder ähnlichem nicht sauer!)

Bye bye

Yours for ever

Raphaela-san


End file.
